Rewrite the expression in the form $y^n$. $\sqrt[3]{\dfrac{y^2}{y^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac45}}}}=$
Solution: $\begin{aligned} \sqrt[3]{\dfrac{y^2}{y^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac45}}}}&=\sqrt[3]{y^{^{ 2-\scriptsize\dfrac45}}} \\\\ &=\sqrt[3]{y^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac65}}} \\\\ &=\left(y^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac65}}\right)^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac13}} \\\\ &=y{^{^{\scriptsize \dfrac65\cdot\dfrac13}}} \\\\ &=y{^{^{\scriptsize \dfrac25}}} \end{aligned}$